


There Are No Skeletons Inside My Closet! Except Me Sometimes..

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Anxiety, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Nyeh heh heh!, Papyrus is Scared, kingdom - Freeform, papyrus is gay, someone hug this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Papyrus realizes he's gay and ponders telling Sans, though he doesn't know how his brother will react. Will he hate him forever? Report him to the king? Only will he know if he puts his plan to action.(A [hopefully] one-shot about Papyrus coming-out to Sans)





	There Are No Skeletons Inside My Closet! Except Me Sometimes..

Papyrus stirred the pot of sauce with a shaky hand. This would be an absolutely awful idea, he just knew it. But he needed to tell someone. Who better to confide in than his brother? He was laid back, easy going, and definitely wouldn't hate him as soon as he heard the news. Everything would be perfectly fine.

Was what Papyrus kept telling himself, anyways.

 

________________________________________

The loud sound of mixing conversation over took the beeps and bells in the arcade. Monsters were laughing, enjoying themselves as if they weren't stuck underground for all of their lives. This was Papyrus' favorite place to be, when Sans had the money to take them anyhow. He loved getting to know the monsters he'd play against in Mortal Kombat, or Dance Dance Revolution. He always won, but no one was rude or uptight about. Few cared to admit they enjoyed Papyrus' company at the small arcade, but he found his swelling ego telling him anyways.

“Whew! I have no idea how you do it, Pap! You're amazing!" A small monster, who few only knew as Red Bird, was panting and leaning against one of the poles connected to the dancepad. Her and Papyrus had to be going head to head for a good thirty minutes, before she finally tired out and admitted defeat. "Nyeh heh heh! Foiled again by my greatness I see!" Papyrus nudged Red Bird with a wink. They chuckled and righted themselves, moving away from the line that had formed of people seeing if they could beat the high energy skeleton. As Papyrus readied himself on the dancepad, another competitor had walked up to the game. Papyrus stretched as his spine popped. "I see another monster is ready to be foiled by the great Papy--," his words had stopped in his throat as soon as his eyes hit the individual. They must've been a good 2 inches taller than him, wearing their hair down in a loose ponytail of sheet white hair, that complimented their blue skin in a way that captivated him. They donned a black tanktop, with a red flannel wrapped around their waist, which fell over blue jeans and checkered sneakers. Papyrus felt his soul practically stop at the sight, for reasons he didn't know at the time.

The figure snickered, holding up a G. "Art thou ready?" His voice sounded high pitched, with a thick accent coupled with it. Papyrus tilted his head at the way they spoke, shaking him out of his daze. "H-huh..? Oh! Oh, o-of course-- Prepare to be bested! Nyeh heh heh..!" The figure grinned, popping their gold into the machine as Papyrus did the same. At the start, it seemed easy to play against the other. They had little to no coordination with most songs that were childsplay to Papyrus. Though, at one point, he found himself distracted. He couldn't help his eyes dart over to his competitor, taking admiration in how their hair bounced rhythmically to their movements. Their body was slick with sweat, causing the flashing lights to reflect off of them. It looked rather..beautiful.

..Wait, what?

Papyrus turned all of his focus towards the game, trying to ignore the other player entirely. But, why was it so difficult?! Something about this monster had him so distracted and unfocused, it was almost irritable! Luckily for him, however, this was the last song in the mix, so it'd be over soon. All he had to do was keep focused. The only time he found himself glancing towards the other was when he saw the red appear on their side of the screen, which signalled a mistake. Soon, the last arrow came, and Papyrus hit it with relative ease. However, the other just stumbled and hit the incorrect button with their sneaker. Papyrus, at this point was exhausted after going so many rounds against so many monsters, but still had the energy to boast between pants. "Nyeh heh..heh! Another victory for..The Great Papyrus!" Papyrus pumped his fists into the air for emphasis, while the small crowd that had accumulated fed into his ever growing ego with their applause and praise. His competitor could only laugh, holding out a hand to Papyrus. "Fair Game, Papyrus," they smiled. Papyrus felt his soul bang against the inside of his ribs as he took their hand in his glove. "Fair game..uh..Apologies, but I never caught your name?" Papyrus smiled back, tilting his head. "Ah, mine name is Roulx Kaard! The son of the duke of puzzles a few kingdoms over." His eyebrows raised. Duke of Puzzles..? Why hadn't he heard of him before..? "Ah! It was very nice to meet you, O' Duke of Puzzles!" Papyrus winked. He felt Roulx squeeze his hand a little as a shade of white dusted his face. "L-likewise, Papyrus t-the Great.." He joked back, rather sheepish. They sat for a minute in silence, finding nothing to say to each other, hands still linked. Papyrus cleared his throat, grabbing the other's attention. "Would you like to come get a soda with me..? Perhaps we could sit in a booth and talk! Become friends, maybe?" Papyrus beamed, recieving a smile from Roulx. "Yes, I would love to, Papyrus"

 

____________________________________________

 

He had been 16 at the time. Stars, he wished he could go back, when he was carefree and didn't have to worry about "adulting." Since that fateful day, he would go back to visit Roulx in his kingdom. They would go on dates, cuddle, watch movies, and on the rare occasion Papyrus wasn't riddled with anxiety, he would give Roulx a few pecks on the cheek. He could only assume things were different in his kingdom, as when Roulx reciprocated, it wasn't met with panic. It wasn't met with a monster running to the closest Royal Guard they could get their hands on to report the disgusting act to the King. It was almost like it was..normal..there. It felt nice to escape to Roulx's kingdom, which felt like a whole ‘nother world in its entirety. There, he could be himself without question or hate.

There, he was happy. But, someday he'd have to say something.

 

 

Papyrus sat down the plates of spaghetti on the table, one across from Sans, and the other where he usually sat. “hey, could i get a fork, paps?” Sans’ voice startled Papyrus, but was quick to play it off by setting a fork down in front of him. Papyrus rushed to sit down, fiddling with his gloves nervously. “so, what’d you want to talk about? you said it’d be important so i rushed home from work as soon as possible,” Sans said with a questioning tone. Papyrus cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at his brother. Why was this so hard? Just tell him! “Brother, do you remember the arcade in Hotlands..?” sans chuckled, putting his fork into his plate and twisting it. “heh, yeah, i’d take you there all the time. you loved that place. what about it?” Papyrus was practically shaking at this point. “D-do you remember the friend I made while I was there?” Sans chuckled at the memory. Papyrus had befriended many people while they still lived so close to the core, but only one stood out to him. “yeah. what was his name again? ‘the son of the duke of puzzles’,” he said in a mocking tone, giggling. "Well, he wasn't- he-- ah--..." Papyrus felt tears prick at his eyesockets, sending waves of guilt down his spine. He sniffed as he tried quickly to cover his tears before Sans noticed. He sensed his failure when he heard the scoot of Sans' chair against the hardwood floor. "whoa, hey--! what's wrong, paps? does he not want to be your friend anymore or somethin'? it's okay pal, y'don't need 'em." Sans patted Papyrus' shoulder reasurringly, which only caused another broken sob to shake his body. "No, S-Sans..We're-- We're more than that, now." Sans tilted his head. "what do you--" "I'm in love with him, Sans..." In an instant, Papyrus felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He didn't care about Sans' reaction anymore, or anything that would happen after this moment. He was just happy he finally told someone. Sans, on the other hand, could only smile at his brother. "an' here i was worried about fillin' you in on me an' grillby's relationship." Papyrus' sobs slowed to a stop as he turned slowly to look at Sans. "Really..? For how long?" His voice still cracked, but he felt himself calm down at his brother's confession. "not too long--..i'd say a year or somethin'?" Papyrus stood up from his chair, scooting it back as it almost hit the floor from impact. "YOU FOUND A DATEMATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" He shrieked. He wasn't truly mad. If anything, he was excited for his brother, ready to plague him with questions about their relationship. Sans laughed and patted Papyrus' shoulder, winking. "hey, we both hid something from each other. lets call it even, yeah?" Papyrus sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides as he sat back down in the chair. "Well, I don't believe I can argue with that, brother." Sans smiled, pulling Papyrus into a side hug. "i love you, bro. don't ever f'get that, okay..?" Papyrus practically beamed, pulling Sans into a bone crushing hug. 

 

"I love you too, brother.."

**Author's Note:**

> Skeet skeet this is awful whoops
> 
>  
> 
> \- b0n3'd


End file.
